zsfbfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Strike Fan Based Wiki
ZombieStrike FanBased Wiki We try to be the most active wiki here in the Zombie Strike community. We are a Fandom wiki. However there are several other wikis out there. Zombie Strike is a game on the ROBLOX platform developed by Good Ape. What is Zombie Strike? Zombie Strike is a shooter game where the player has to shoot Zombies to gain XP. Using that XP they are able to level up and gain better guns to shoot Zombies. As your XP goes up you unlock harder missions. You will need better armour as well. Zombie Strike is based on the grind and effort to missions. It has 4 main zones (3 on launch) with plans for more to be added in the future. Every zone has its own zombies. Armours. And sets! Retro City Inside Retro City you are granted into your first mission: There are several different types of standard "noob-like" zombies here. You are fighting zombies inside a city. It contains buildings, tunnels, traffic lights, and a backdrop with buildings. Funfact: Zombies here do not use a prefix however they have names The Boss is called: Giga Zombie. The first boss that players fight inside the game: His attacks are made of: * Summon Zombies * Throw Meteors * Laser Circles (that the player must have to jump over) The Factory The Factory is a Factory-like building, where the Player is forced to shoot Robo Zombies and Robo-Tank Zombies within a Factory. The zombies are made of Robot-like architecture and are able to attack the player within a low-medium range Funfact: The Laser Zombie inside of Factory uses a gun and only does 2% damage towards the player! The Boss is called: The Evil Dr. Zombie and is made of several tricky attacks: * Ground-up Laser Beams (If they player stands still this will happen) * Laser-spin Attack (These always rotate towards the right) * Red Flags (A giant flag will spin across the arena and it must be avoided) This can be avoided by standing next to the wall at the back/sides. Funfact 1: This is the only boss that requires the player to Hit the weak points to be killed. Funfact 2: This is the most challenging boss in Zombie Strike with the Firelands boss being the easiest. The Firelands In this hell-like substance of a world, fire-like zombies will come to attack the player. The 3 zombie types are: Rock Zombies, Fire Zombies and Rock Tank Zombies. Tank Zombies do an attack all around them and dance as they attack, so watch out. The Fire Zombies have a longer range. Funfact: The Firelands is not a Volcano. It is actually based on a hell-like earth. The Boss is called: Fire Elemental Zombie and it has several easy to defeat attacks * Basic Laser - Shoots 3 lasers. Easy to avoid * Mega Laser - A weak but huge laser that summons directly after zombies spawn. Better watch out for that * Zombie Summon - The Boss will summon zombies shown inside red columns. You have a 3-4 second warning before they spawn. Funfact 1: Firelands Fire Zombies are believed to have been set on fire thousands of years ago. Funfact 2: Firelands is the exact opposite of Frostlands. The next level after that. Funfact 3: Firelands Insane difficulty is so insane they had to buff it's XP twice. The Frostlands Unlocked at Level 77 which currently takes 40 games to unlock. (If played on Firelands Extreme. Please correct me if wrong!) A frozen paradise. No, not at all. Zombies! Frozen Zombies, Snowball Zombies, all being strong zombies are ready to attack the player. Get your gear ready a new weapon skin is instore for this campaign "Aurora" weapon wrap. It plays no effect on damage and it is all cosmetic. Funfact: Rarity names were re-titled from "Epic" to "Epic Aurora Weapon" Another Funfact: The Grind in Frostlands is currently insane with a Total of 22 hours from level 99-102 - Correct me if this is wrong please is has be widely spoken about however. The Boss Fight is one of the most quality Boss Fights you'll ever see. An ice cube monster that freezes himself until the player has killed all the zombies blocking the way. * Zombie Summon (The monster will freeze himself until all zombies are killed) * Jump-over laser (Similar to Retro City) * Spinning laser (Similar to Factory) * Ice Spikes (Another obstacle for the player to dodge) Funfact 2: Hard - Extreme will have 4 lasers however Insane to Impossible has 8. Zombie Strike Fan Based Page List Need to access an update changelog quickly? ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Past_Updates Need more info about a gamemode? ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Gamemodes Need more codes? ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Codes Bundles: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Bundles Daily Shop: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Daily_Shops What do the buffs do? ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Buffs Zombie Strike Gamemodes Mission: Above! Arena: https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Arena Zombie Strike Social Media Discord: https://discord.gg/DS3a6Ja Twitter: https://twitter.com/good_ape The Zombie Strike Unofficial Guide View it here: * Weapon Prefix Info: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_Prefixes * Weapon Rarity Info: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Weapon_Rarities * Buff Info: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Buffs * The Arena Tips & Tricks: Soon! * ---- ----- Tips & Tricks Soon! Learn all about rarities, prefixes, and weapon speeds. Hey you saw me tomato. Fanon Section Common Suggestions - Discord Server: ☀https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Common_Suggestions Fan Updates - These updates are all fictional and do '''not '''exist within the game: https://zsfb.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon_Updates Converted Large Scale Suggestions: * Level Up Pass - Strike Pass (Link) Category:Browse Category:Home